Switch
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Semua berawal dari kekalahan Team Basket Chanyeol. ChanBaekChan. Yaoi.


Manik bulat Chanyeol menatap sedih papan score di depannya. Helaan nafas ia keluarkan pelan. Dirinya merasa sangat hancur saat ini. Ia merasa kalau semua latihannya selama ini seperti sia-sia. Bagaimana mungkin poin timnya jauh dibawah poin tim lawan. Padahal dirinya dan teman-temannya sudah berlatih sangat giat.

"Chan?" Suara lembut membuatnya menoleh. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang mendekat dengan handuk dan botol air mineral ditangannya.

"Baek..." ucapnya lirih. "Aku kalah, timku kalah..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa tidak tega melohat wajah sedih kekasihnya. Ia mendekat kemudian mengelap keringan Chanyeol dengan handuk yang ia bawa. "Minumlah," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan botol air. Helaan nafas terdengar ketika Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Minumlah Chanyeol, kau berkeringat banyak. Jangan sampai kau kekurangan cairan."

"Aku kalah... dan aku tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun."

Baekhyun semakin mendekat kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Membiarkan Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lehernya. Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggu Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Semuanya tidak berakhir disini Chan, masih ada kesempatan lagi."

"Aku tau, tapi aku benar-benar sangat sedih saat ini."

Pelukan Baekhyun semakin menguat. Lelaki mungil itu sebisa mungkin mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya sedih seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu?"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatap kekasih mungilnya. "Serius?"

"Eum..." angguk Baekhyun disertai senyuman manis. "Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tidak sedih malam ini."

"Okay..."

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Saat ini dirinya sudah berada didalam kamar Chanyeol. Duduk diatas kasur bersama kekasihnya. Saling berhadapan. Tapi raut wajah keduanya sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun dengan raut wajah terkejut. Dan Chanyeol dengan wajah lesunya.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa Chan?"

"Masuki aku, Baek."

"T-tapi..." Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Ia tau betul apa maksud Chanyeol, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingin dia... memasukinya? Bukannya selama ini Chanyeol selalu bangga dengan julukan 'seme sejati' yang melekat di dirinya?

"Aku ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri. Daripada aku menyayat tanganku? Kekalahan hari ini benar-benar membuatku stress," Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. "Kumohon, Baek."

"Ah..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Well, tidak bisa berbohong, sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup senang saat ini. Karena dia dapat memiliki kesempatan untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalan lubang Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga jadi sedih karena melihat Chanyeol yang sangat tersiksa. "Baiklah..."

.

Keduanya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Baekhyun yang berada diatas Chanyeol menelan liurnya susah payah. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Kau yakin, Chan?"

"Ya. Lakukanlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melebarkan kaki Chanyeol dengan kaku. Ini kali pertama untuknya, biasanya dirinya hanya pasrah dibawah Chanyeol. Dan dia saat ini memegang kendalinya.

Gila.

Baekhyun benar-benar excited.

Jemari lentiknya memegang penisnya lalu mendekatkannya pada lubang 'perawan' Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin langsung melakukannya, tidak ingin persiapan terlebih dahulu. Sehingga Baekhyun merasa takut untuk memulainya. Karena dirinya tau betul, bagaimana sakitnya untuk pertama kali. Apalagi jika tidak ada persiapan seperti ini.

Namun karena Baekhyun pacar yang penurut dan Chanyeol bilang ingin merasakan sakit, Baekhyun mendorong penisnya memasuki lubang Chanyeol.

"Uhh..." desis Baekhyun merasakan remasan pada penisnya. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Semakin masuk, penisnya sudah berada sepenuhnya didalam lubang Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun kini tau, kenapa Chanyeol sangat suka memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang miliknya.

Rasanya sangat nikmat!

Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas merasakan remasan-remasan dari dinding lubang Chanyeol.

Keren!

Tapi... tetap terasa aneh untuknya.

"Tidak terlalu sakit rasanya."

Baekhyun mendongak saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Keningnya berkerut. "Benarkah?"

"Yah..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi lumayan juga."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Memasuki juga sangat nikmat."

"Itu sebabnya aku tergila-gila dengan lubangmu, Baek."

"Ya ya ya... lubangku memang lebih nikmat daripada lubangmu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Karena itu, ia mendesis pelan merasakan penis Baekhyun bergerak dalam lubangnya. "Coba bergerak, aku ingin mencoba sensasinya."

Baekhyun kembali menurut. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Meskipun dirinya tidak dapat mengangkat pinggul setinggi Chanyeol, karena penisnya lebih pendek daripada milik Chanyeol. Tapi menurutnya ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Uhh... Wow..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya baru merasakan sensasi baru yang asing namun tetap menyenangkan.

Baekhyun masih menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan penisnya pada lubang Chanyeol. Karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, Baekhyun harus dibuat malu karena dirinya lah yang pertama kali mendapati klimaks. Dan tidak ingin Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya di luar, mengotori sprei.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Kau jahat sekali, aku bahkan masih sangat keras."

"Ini baru untukku, jadi... aku masih belum terbiasa," cicit Baekhyun pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Merasa malu karena terlalu cepat klimaks.

"Aku paham," Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu meletakkan bantal dibawah perut kekasihnya. Ia berlutut di belakang Baekhyun, menggesekkan penisnya pada pipi pantat Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku mendapatkan kenikmatanku."

"Tentu."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Setelahnya hanya terdengar desahan dan suara tepukan kulit yang memenuhi kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_OMG! Apa yang aku buat wkwk_

_Sebenernya udah lama kepengen bikin epep Baek ngebobol Chanyeol. Tapi selalu gajadi wkwk dan akhirnya sekarang terlaksana :')_

_Bukan buat apa aku bikin ff ini, tapi aku cuma mau sedikit buka pikiran kalian kalo pasangan gay gak seterusnya yang seme jadi seme yang uke jadi uke. Dikehidupan rl, kebanyakan mereka ganti-gantian wkwk jadi aku bikin ini biar ngasih tau kalo Baek itu bisa loh 'nusuk'_

_Mungkin di ff ini belom sefrontal yang aku mau u.u karena mungkin bakal banyak yang protes... so... semoga menikmati ini^^_


End file.
